


Darkest Before the Dawn

by GloamingMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Illustrated, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage
Summary: Tomorrow the Heiress will challenge the Empress for the throne. The future of Alternia hangs in the balance. The Heiress carries with her the hopes of an empire, the only chance of dawn after Her Imperious Condescension’s thousand year night.





	Darkest Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaddfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddfiction/gifts).



Tomorrow the Heiress will challenge the Empress for the throne. The future of Alternia hangs in the balance. The Heiress carries with her the hopes of an empire, the only chance of dawn after Her Imperious Condescension’s thousand year night.

She doesn’t stand alone. Beside her are Alternia’s finest mages, her bodyguards, her advisers, her dearest friends. They will follow her to the ends of the earth. 

Tonight they celebrate, knowing this might be their last night alive. They are not afraid.

But the Empress will do anything to ensure her eternal reign.

And the Mage will do anything to protect his beloved.

An attack on one is an attack on them all.

The Empress will pay for what she has done.

Fin.


End file.
